Youngblood
Ensign Youngblood was a Starfleet crewmember who served aboard the from 2364 to 2366. Service history 2364 Youngblood was on duty on the bridge, at an aft station, when the Enterprise tried to escape from Q's force field. He later helped evacuate sickbay when saucer separation was engaged. Later he went shopping in the mall on Farpoint Station. He was on duty on the bridge when Wesley Crusher entered the command center for the first time. ( ) He was working in sickbay when Commander Riker brought Deanna Troi for treatment. Like the rest of the crew she was affected by polywater intoxication. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when Natasha Yar was abducted by the Ligonian First One Lutan, working at an aft station of the bridge. His work was later overseen by Commander Riker. He also passed the quarters of Geordi La Forge when Data visited him. ( ) Youngblood worked on the bridge when the Enterprise encountered a Ferengi marauder in orbit of Delphi Ardu IV for the first time. He fell asleep on his console when life support was nearly completely down due to an ancient Tkon Empire outpost. ( ) He was sitting at his usual aft bridge console when the Enterprise entered a galaxy where thoughts became reality due to tempering by Kosinski and The Traveler, and still was on duty when the ship was safely returned to the Milky Way Galaxy. ( ) Youngblood was on duty on the bridge when the ship encountered the Beta Renner cloud. Like the rest of the bridge crew, he was affected by energy beams rippling all over the bridge. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Rubicun III and discussed findings on a PADD with Lieutenant Worf who was working at the security station. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when DaiMon Bok returned the to Captain Picard. ( ) Youngblood left sickbay in a hurry when the ship was approaching Quadra Sigma III. He later served on the bridge after Q had given Riker the powers of a Q. ( ) was used for this scene.}} He was walking through a corridor and saw Captain Picard carry Lwaxana Troi's heavy suitcase. He later was on duty on the bridge when the ship was contacted by First Electorine Valeda Innis in orbit of Haven. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when the ship was en route to Torona IV and encountering malfunctions. He applauded after Captain Picard successfully delivered his speech to the Jarada. ( ) Youngblood was on duty on the bridge when an away team found Lore disassembled on Omicron Theta. ( ) He walked past the transporter room, carrying a large PADD when an away team was beaming down to Angel I. ( ) He again worked on the bridge when the Enterprise was approaching Starbase 74. He later walked through a docking port to the starbase when the ship had to be evacuated due to tampering by the Bynars. He again was on duty on the bridge when the ship left the starbase. ( ) He was manning his regular aft bridge station when the ship was heading to Mordan IV, having Admiral Mark Jameson aboard.. ( ) He passed Harry Bernard, Sr. and Jr. in a corridor when the ship was about to leave orbit of Aldea. ( ) Youngblood was on duty in main engineering when the crew was dealing with the microbrain of Velara III. ( ) He passed Jake Kurland and Wesley Crusher in a corridor while the ship was in orbit of Relva VII. He was later on duty on the bridge when Kurland stole a shuttle. ( ) He worked on the bridge when an away team beamed over to the Talarian freighter Batris and rescued three Klingon renegades. ( ) Youngblood was working on the bridge at an aft station when the ship was in orbit of Minos and was contacted by the Minosian peddler. ( ) He worked on the bridge when the Enterprise-D was doing research in the Delos system. When the ship was about to beam aboard Brekkian and Ornaran survivors, Diana Giddings talked to him at a brige aft station. ( ) Youngblood was also on the bridge when Captain Picard decided to beam down to the surface of Vagra II and rescue Deanna Troi and Ben Prieto from the creature Armus. ( ) When the ship experienced the Manheim Effect in late 2364, he was working on the bridge. ( ) 2365 He switched to the command division in early 2365. He was on duty on the bridge shortly before the crew of the Enterprise-D encountered Nagilum and was present when the being killed Ensign Haskell. He also passed the away team in front of the transporter room. ( ) Youngblood walked past Data, Wesley Crusher and Thadiun Okona in a corridor shortly after Okona had been beamed on board. ( ) He walked past Deanna Troi and Doctor Katherine Pulaski in a corridor when the ship was in orbit of Gagarin IV. ( ) He passed Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf in a corridor after the former returned from the Klingon Bird-of-Prey . ( ) Geordi La Forge nearly ran into Youngblood in a corridor when he was on his way to the bridge to warn the crew about the Iconian probe. ( ) Youngblood was walking past Commander Riker's quarters where Kyle Riker was waiting for his son to arrive. ( ) A short while later, he passed Captain Picard and Counselor Troi in a corridor while the two were on their way to the holodeck. ( ) He passed Data and Captain Picard in a corridor after they had been sharing dinner with Lwaxana Troi ( ) and K'Ehleyr when she left a turbolift. ( ) Youngblood walked past Commander Riker and Geordi La Forge in a corridor while the former was on the way to a Strategema match with Sirna Kolrami in Ten Forward. ( ) Youngblood was part of Commander William T. Riker's memories while being infected on the surface of Surata IV and treated in sickbay. ( ) 2366 He was sitting at the bar in Ten Forward with a female science division crewmember in early 2366, having a drink. ( ) He walked past Commander Riker's quarters when the ship was in orbit of Galorndon Core, trying to locate Geordi La Forge on the planet. ( ) Youngblood was playing a game of three-dimensional chess with a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward when the ship was transporting Sovereign Marouk of Acamar III. ( ) He was having a drink with Ensigns Darien Wallace and Bennett in Ten Forward when he was made aware by Bennett that a woman was looking at him. This was watched by Guinan and Lal; the El-Aurian explained to the android that this was called flirting. A short while later, he was sitting at a table with the woman and kissing her, meanwhile being served drinks by Lal. ( ) Youngblood passed the quarters of Tam Elbrun when Deanna Troi entered the rooms. ( ) A holographic recreation of Youngblood was part of Reginald Barclay's programs, specifically the Ten Forward program in which Barclay defeated Commander Riker. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, Youngblood served on the ''Enterprise-D. He walked past the sickbay door when Captain Rachel Garrett was treated there and visited Ten Forward when Guinan had a talk with Tasha Yar.'' ( ) Background Youngblood was portrayed by regular backround actor and Jonathan Frakes' stand-in James G. Becker who received for almost all of his appearances no on-screen credit, except for his last appearance in . His character's name was never mentioned on screen but his role was called "Youngblood" behind the scenes. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (stock footage from "Heart of Glory") ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Youngblood YoungbloodYoungblood Youngblood fr:Youngblood